choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Becca Davenport
Becca, a character in "The Freshman" series, is a student at Hartfeld and a member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Becca has long blonde hair, blue eyes, plump lips, and light skin. Usually, she wears a sleeveless black dress. She wears a fair bit of makeup. Personality Becca is a popular but mean girl. She is quite modern and probably stays ahead of the trends. Relationships Your Character Becca is one of the first people Your Character meets once she arrives at Hartfeld. Becca spills coffee on Your Character's clothes, as she notices Chris's attraction to the young girl. That's just the beginning of her rage. She always sides against Your Character and takes every chance to push her in a uncomfortable situation. It's not just because of jealousy because Becca keeps tackling Your Character even if she rejects Chris's love confession and they just stay friends. Probably, Becca just doesn't like Your Character because she doesn't tolerate Becca's intrigues and how she treats other people. In The Freshman Book 3, Chapter 2, Your Character and Kaitlyn decide to go on a hunt for clubs to join in the university, one of those being the dance club with Madison and Becca in it. You are later given a diamonds option to go head-to-head with Becca on a dance showdown. If you win, you will have the reward of getting to tweet something from Becca's Twitter account, and Your Character will see that your name is in her "recent searches" tab, implying that Becca has been stalking you and signalling that she is being set up as a love interest for Your Character. In Chapter 12 of The Freshman Book 3, Becca bumps into Your Character at a bar. Becca opens up about how her parents are divorcing, and you both have a conversation about how bad things have been. Becca lets you sleep the night at her sorority, and there is also a diamonds option to talk more and have sex with her (if you are single). Meanwhile in Chapter 17, the final chapter for Book 3, you find Becca at the gazebo and a conversation strikes up. If Your Character is single, she invites you to her private "party" which you can either accept or reject. With enough diamonds, you can spend the rest of the night having sex with her, or just cuddling with her. If you chose the later option, Becca confesses that although she liked Chris a year ago, he was a drag and maybe she's just been looking for the wrong person in you and your friends' suite all along, and tells you that being with Your Character feels good. In The Freshman Book 4 Chapter 7, you get a call from her during your road trip. Becca talks about how bored she is and how she needed to talk to someone she knows, filling you in on how her vacation is going. Becca is later invited by Your Character to go along with her and her friends to Aurora Music Festival. You reunite with Becca on Chapter 8, Book 4's final chapter, in the Aurora Music Festival. She is seen to be more friendly towards you now, giving you an iced tea she bought earlier. You're later given a diamonds option to go to "this thing" she wanted to show you. If you accept, she takes you to a snow cone stand. If Your Character is single, Becca offers to take things somewhere more private, and it is implied that you had sex with her. Becca stays along with you and your friends until the end of the music festival, and is even encouraged by Your Character to join their group photos. Chris In the first book, if you wanted to date Chris, it seemed like she is clinging onto Chris and like they have some sort of a relationship. If Your Character dates Chris, she will not be hostile toward you, but snarky at times until she dates Sebastian. Sebastian Becca and Sebastian meet at the audition of James's play. She was very attracted to his money. They dated for a while, but Becca dumped Sebastian in the end because he wasn't interested in what Becca ever wanted. According to Becca, he also never took her on dates or complimented her. In Game of Love though, a The Freshman special, Becca and Sebastian are seen by Your Character in the same restaurant they are in, bickering with each other, seemingly on a date. Madison Madison calls Becca her best friend, even though she treats her more like her underdog. In The Sophomore, Becca and Madison have a falling out because of Becca being outvoted as House President by almost every member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority, with Madison being elected as the new chapter president. Logan Becca and Logan are good friends, having known each other since their first year in high school. She once cursed out an ex-girlfriend of Logan, who cheated on him, in front of the entire dorm. Other Looks Becca2.jpg|Party outfit Becca Hoodie.png|Hoodie Trivia * She has a little sister. * She hates surprises. * She likes punk music. * She is Maya Poulson's (the Junior Game Writer of the game) favorite character to write, as stated in one of Choices's Tumblr blog posts. Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT